The next generation
by TonksEverdeen
Summary: A story about Albus Severus Potter s school years :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like it! This is a fanfic about Albus Severus Potter´s school year :D

I own none of theese charactors, they were invented by the amazing J.K Rowling

For Albus it felt like he had just fallen asleep when he felt a light shake to his shoulder and he heard his mother´s voice softly telling him that it was time to wake up. The reason Albus had had trouble falling asleep the previus night was because he was exited for tomorrow, wich was today. As Albus realised this, he sat bolt up in his bed, his duvet falling from over his head to his waist, reveling his black hair and green eye´s that looked so much like his father´s. Over his torso he wore a red t-shirt with the band The weird sisters on it, his favorite band. He looked at his alarmclock and saw that it said 9:08. It was alittle early for a saturday, but today was worth it. Today was the day he was going to Diagon Alley to get all of his things for Hogwarts. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter yesterday. Sure, he had been to Diagon alley before, but this time it was special. The minute his mother and father had finished reading the letter, they had hugged and kissed him and they had promised to take him to get all of the things he needed for school this saturday. He got up from bed and made his bed neatly, putting on the orange bedspread with the Chudley Cannons crest on it ontop of the bed. He went down to the first floor of the Potter house, into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw his mother standing by the stove and his father sitting by the table and watching her cook since his father had burnt his hand last week and gotten a nasty looking burn. His mother smiled at Albus when she saw him entering the kitchen. She smiled at him and sayed ;

- Sleep well sweetie? with her soft voice, her eye´s gleaming with love toward´s her second son.

- Not really. I was so exited for today that i couldn´t lay still. Albus said with a chuckle in his sleepy voice.

His father then said ;

- We will meet up eith Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo at the leaky cauldron. Would you like your sister to come with us? Otherwise your mother or I will have to stay home with her since James has to get his new things aswell.

- She can come to. It would be unfair if only James and I got to go and not her.

- Always the gentleman. said his mother with a smile and kissed the top of his head.

Just the, his little sister Lily skipped into the room and hopped into the empty chair next to Albus.

- Good morning. she said brightly. Lily had always been an energetic child. There was never a dull moment with her in your life.

- Morning. said everyone with a smile gracing their lips.

- Sleep well sweetheart? asked their father.

- Very well. she said with that big smile of her´s.

- Hey, guess what. Albus said to her.

- What? she said.

- You are going to Diagon alley with us! Albus said and tickled her. When he said this, Lily smiled even bigger than before and said ´thank you!´ inbetween giggles.

- Where´s James? said their mom.

- I´ll go and wake him up. said their dad as he stood up and walked outof the kitchen and up the stairs to get James.

A minute later they heard a disapproving grumble of being woken up. They all laughed as Harry walked into the kitchen with James behind him, Harry smiling and James looking very tired.

- Morning. said everyone to James.

- Morning. he said, sleep still evident in his voice.

- Okay, who want´s what for breakfast? said their mother.

- Cereal. said Lily.

- Pancakes. said Albus.

- Bacon and egg´s. said James.

- Okay then. Ginny said and smiled. She tapped the stove with her wand and it all started cooking itself. She took out cereal, juice, milk and a teapot and put it on the table.

After they had finished their breakfast Harry asked them if they would be ready to go to Diagon alley in 30 minutes.

40 minutes later they had arrived at the leaku cauldron via flupowder. When they were all in one group they started looking for the Weasley´s. They didn´t have to look around for more than a minute before they found three heads with red hair and one head with bushy brown hair. They made their way through the crowd of people until they reached the Weasley´s.

- Hey guys. said Harry and they Weasley´s turned around.

- There you are! said Ron.

- Yeah, sorry I know were a bit late.

- No problem. Hermione said.

- Should we get shopping then? said Ginny.

- Yes! said all the kids.

They all laughed and set of for Diagon alley. They decided that it was best to go to Olivander´s first. They knew that Olivander had unfortynatly passed away a few months after the second wizarding war, but luckily he had had a daughter named Ovana. He hadn´t had a wife, she had passed away while giving birth to their daughter.

When they reached Olivander´s, it looked exactly the same as when Harry had gotten his first wand. Dusty and filled with stacks of wands everywhere you looked. Albus almost ran through the door, eager to get his first wand ever. James decided that he wanted to go to Quality quidditch supplies instead. They all decided that they would not all go in. Harry, Albus, Ron and Rose would go to get the wands and the other´s would go to a few other shops and then they would all meet up and get their books and robes. Rose and Ron would join because it was Rose´ first time to Hogwarts as well. As soon as the door closed behind them, they heard Ovana´s voice saying ;

- Hello there. with a smooth voice, smiling at them and looking at them with thoose big pircing eye´s that she had gotten from her father.

Albus and Rose jumped a little when they heard her voice. Harry and Ron stepped forward to shake hands with her.

- How are you? said Harry.

- Fine, thank you. she said.

She turned her gaze to Albus and Rose.

- Your first wands, am I right?

- Yes. they both said.

- Alright then. Let´s start with you? she said looking at Rose.

Rose stepped forward. Ovana took out a measuring tape and it started measuring Rose.

- Are you right handed or left handed?

- Right handed.

The measuring stopped and the tape fell to the floor. Ovana had put out 4 different boxes. She told Rose to try each of them out. The moment she had picked up her second wand, yellow sparks flew from the tip of it. They were all delighted. The wand was Alder with dracon core, 13 inches. Rose had a huge smile across her face.

Next it was Albus. After the measuring Ovana had him trying out wands. It was a bit harder to find a wand for himself, he realised. After the 4 wand Albus was getting nervous, but finally, when he picked up his fifth wand red sparks flew everywhere. They all clapped their hands and Harry stepped forward to hug Albus. Ovana told him it was Alder with a fenix tail feather core, 14 inches. They payed for the wands and set of to find the others.

After ten minutes they found them all at Flourish and Blotts. They had already bought all the books for them. They went to Madam Malkins to get their robes. Madam Malkin was a nice woman. She always wore a genuine smile on her face. It took about twenty minutes to get Albus, Rose and James´ new robes.

After that they decided to get some icecream. Albus got a delicius one with blueberry flavoured ice cream with a mix of dried berries ontop.

They decided that they would all go home after that so that they could all pack their trunks properly. When they walked back to the leaky cauldron Albus couldn´t help but to get a bit nervous. I´m going to Hogwarts tomorrow, he thought to himself. He was very exited indeed, but still very nervous. When they got to the leaky cauldron they said their goodbye´s.

When they got home, Albus saw a big beautiful tawny owl sitting on the table next to the window. He ran forward to it expecting to see a letter. What he hadn´t expected was to see that the letter was adressed to himsilf. He took the letter carefully from the owl and ripped it open. It only said "So you can talk to us". He understood that it was from his parents. He smiled and said thank you to both of them. They told him that the owl´s name was Atticus.

Albus decided that he wasn´t hungry and went up to his room. When he got to his room, he decided to pack his trunk. First he put in his new robes and all of his other chlothes that he would be needing and then he put in his new books, quills, ink bottles and pargement. He decided to put in a picture of his family on top of all his things. Albus looked at his alarmclock. It read 9:57 am. He decided that he wanted to go to bed. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts and got under his duvet. For a few hours Albus couldn´t sleep, but after a while he fell into a nervous sleep.

The next morning was pretty hectic. Before they could go to King´s cross station they had to pick up Teddy, Harry´s godson, who felt like an extra brother to Albus, James and Lily. Teddy´s parents Tonks and Remus Lupin had died in the second wizard war, where Harry had defeated Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the 1900th century, once and for all. Teddy´s had been a metamorphmagus wich Teddy had become and his father had been a werewulf wich Teddy hadn´t become, even though he felt a bit weaker around the fullmoon. Teddy was a sixth year a Hogwarts. Today he had electric blue hair, green eye´s and a heart shaped face. After Harry had helped Teddy in with his trunk in the car the ministry had loaned Harry, Teddy got in the car and sat next to Albus.

Twenty minutes later they were at platform 9 3/4. It wasn´t the first time Albus had seen the Hogwarts express, but he couldn´t help but to get impressed by it. They saw the Weasley´s a few meters away. They went over to then and said their hellos. Albus saw that Rose looked almost as nervous as he felt. James and Teddy said goodbye first and went to look for a compartment. Or atleast that´s what they said, but Albus knew otherwise. He knew that they were going to find theire girlfriends, Matilda who was a Ravenclaw 3rd year and Stephanie who was a Slytherin 6th year. After they had left, Harry and Ron took care of Albus and Rose´s trunks and owls and put them in an empty compartment whilst Albus, Rose, Ginny, Hermione, Lily and Hugo said their goodbye´s to each other´s. After Harry and Ron had gotten back, they said their final goodbyes and got on the train and into theire compartment. Albus put his head outof the window when the train started moving and yelled ;

- Bye! I´ll miss you! Love you! to his parents and little sister.

This is it, he thought as he sat down in the empty seat, going to Hogwarts for the first time ever.

Thank you so much who ever is reading this! I hope you liked it! It took a while for me to write. So, please tell me what you think about it!

Next chapter will be posted sometime next week.

Much love Jennifer xx


	2. Chapter 2

The charactors of this belong to J.K Rowling, exept for Caitlin, who is a dear friend of mine. Hope you like it.

Only a second after Albus has sat down, the compartment door slid open and in the door way stood a girl who looked to be in Albus and Rose´s age. To Albus, she was very pretty with her brown long hair, nice skin and big blue eye´s. She was pulling a trunk behind her and looked as though she had trouble pulling it. She opend her mouth and said;

- Hello. Is it alright if I sit here with you? All the other compartments are full.

- Yes, of course. said Rose.

Albus got up to help her with her trunk, and after a while they had stuffed it away with much effort and Albus´ foot aching after they had dropped it on it. After they had stuffed it away, Albus sat down on his seat again and the girl took the seat next to Rose and said;

- Thanks for the help. Im Caitlin by the way. What´s you name?

- Im Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter. Rose said.

- Did you say Weasley and Potter? I know who you are! Your parents are famous! she said, looking shocked. Both Albus and Rose reddend and Caitlin seemed to realise how she had acted.

- Oh I´m sorry. I just got overwhelmed. she said.

- It´s okay. said Albus and smiled at her showing her that it was fine.

Caitling looked relived.

- So can I ask, is this the first time you´ve heard about Hogwarts? said Rose to Caitlin.

- Yes. My mom and dad are magic but they decided not to tell me until i was 11. They didn´t want to use magic because they wanted me to have a normal muggle child hood. I didn´t belive them at first, but then, about a month after, I got my Hogwarts letter. It was then i understood that it hadn´t been a joke.

- Wow. That has to be tough. Did you get angry with them? said Rose.

- A little at first, but I´m not angry anymore. I mean how can you be? This is all so amazing. Caitlin said and smiled.

After that they just chitt chatted for about 10 minutes until the compartment door opened again. This time, Rose and Albus actually knew who the person who stood in the doorway was. Scorpius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy´s son. Rose´s and Albus´s parents had been enemies with Scorpius´s father in theire school years until they had saved his life in the second war.

Harry and Ron had told them not to hate Scorpius for what his father had done. Although Ron had had a bit tougher saying that, since he was not completely over the troubles they had had in school. But Draco had apologised to them and said he regretted it all. And they had forgiven him.

Rose and Albus didn´t have a problem with him. Actually, they considered him as an almost friend. They had hung out pretty much over the years. They saw that he was carrying his trunk. He said;

- Hi Rose, Albus. Is it alright if I sit here?

- Hi Scorp. Yeah sure. You want some help with that trunk of yours? Albus said.

- Yeah that would be great.

They stuffed his trunk away and sat back down, Scorpius next to Albus. Scorpuis just noticed Caitlin and said;

- Oh hi. I don´t think we´ve met. I´m Scorpius Malfoy. He extended his hand towards her.

Caitlin took his hand and said;

- I know who you are. I´m Caitlin. Your Draco Malfoy´s son right?

Scorpius looked a bit more pink under his pale skin.

- Yes, I am. Rose and Albus knew that Scorpius wasn´t the type that wanted to stand out.

- I´m sorry, I know I´m a bit exited. It´s just all new to me.

- Are you a muggle born? Scorpius asked.

- No, but I found out my parent were magical about a months ago. said Caitlin and laughed softly.

Scorpius looked shocked.

- Aren´t you angry with them?

- I was at first, but no, not anymore. said Caitlin.

They all started talking again and for twenty minutes everything was fine, but then the door opened again and this time there was no friend in the doorway. It was Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. They were the sons of three convited deatheaters, who had been captured by Albus father.

Just as Nott opened his mouth to say something, Victorie and James stood behind them. Victorie was Rose´s and Albus´s cousin. Since Victorie was a 6th year and James was a 3rd year and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were just starting school, they did the smartest thing to do and left.

Victorie pocked her head inside and asked;

- Is everything okay? Did they do anything?

- No they saw you two coming and left. said Scorpius.

- Oh hey Scorp. Didn´t see you there. How are you?

- I´m good.

Victorie saw Caitlin and said;

- Hello. I´m Victorie, Rose and Albus cousin. she streched out her hand towards Caitlin and Caitlin took it.

- My name´s Caitlin. Nice to meet you.

James pocked his head in aswell and said;

- Hello, nice to meet you. I´m Albus brother and Rose´s cousin.

They all couldn´t help but notice that James looked a bit sad, so Albus asked;

- James are you okay?

- I just broke up with Matilda.

- Oh, I´m sorry.

- It´s okay. said James and smiled at him.

- Hey, we should go find Teddy. said Victorie, and with that, they left.

They started small talking again until it was only five minutes left until the would reach the train station. They put onn theire school uniforms, the girls first then the boys, and when they and done that, the train stopped and they walked out on Hogsmeade train station.

They heard the voice of Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He was a good friend to the Potter´s and Weasley´s. He took all the first years to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts.

Half way over the lake, there were big waves, so Albus, Rose and Caitlin had to grab Scorpius because when one big wave hit theire boat he was launched backwards and almost fell out. When they had gotten into the entery hall, most of the first years were soaking wet.

They entered the great hall. Rose was overwhelmed with it. The cealing was dark since it was reflecting the outside sky. The first years stood in a half circle in the front of the great hall, facing the headmaster, Minerva McGonagall.

They were all getting sorted. The first of Albus, Rose, Caitlin and Scorpius to be called up to his on the stool with the sorting hat was Caitlin. She sat there with the hat for almost two minutes until the hat finally called out,

- GRYFFINDOR!

She looked extatic and took of the hat and almost ran to the Gryffindor table.

Next was Scorpius. Everyone knew that all of his family had been Slytherins, so they were all shocked when the hat yelled, after several minutes;

- GRYFFINDOR!

Almost all the faces in the great hall had an expression of shock. Scorpius took of the hat and walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Caitlin.

Then it was Albus turn. He walked up nervously and sat down and put the hat on his head. The hat said into his ear;

- A Potter. Your head is filled with knowledge and bravery. I think GRYFFINDOR!

The hat yelled the last word into the great hall.

Rose was next to last to be called forward. She walked on steady feet and sat on the stool with the hat on. The hat said in her ear;

- Another Weasley. Your head is filled with knowledge but alweso with bravery and a wish to prove your intelligence. You might be a fit in Ravenclaw, but just to be sure, I think, GRYFFINDOR!

She walked down and sat next to Albus.

After the regular Hogwarts feast, they were all showed theire dormatory. None of the students could stay awake, so as fast as theire heads hit theire pillows, they fell asleep.

Hope you all liked it :) Next chapter will be sometime next week. Jennifer xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Albus awoke to a horrible beep-ing sound that woke up the entire boy´s dormatory. Albus sat up to see where the noise came from. He saw that Scorpius, Lorcan and Louis had sat up whilst Lysander, Lorcan´s twin brother had fallen down onto the floor in shock. Albus said;

- What is that noise? in a sleepy voice.

- I´m sorry, it´s my alarmclock. I didn´t know it was so loud. said Lysander, getting up from the floor and shut of the alarm.

- It´s okay, just turn down the volume next time okay? said Scorpius.

Albus decided to get up and get dressed. Lorcan and Louis had already fallen asleep again and Scorpius was near sleep. Lysander got dressed as well. He asked Albus;

- Can I join you for breakfast?

- Yeah, of course. said Albus and smiled at him. Lysander smiled back at him and they walked out of the dorm and into the common room where they saw something that they both thought was imberessing. They had walked in on Albus and Victorie snogging!

Albus made a coughing noise to get theire attention. They both snapped theire heads Albus and Lysanders way and they both blushed bright red. Even Teddy´s hair turned red.

- Hi guys. said Albus.

- Hi Albus. said Victorie.

- Teddy, arent you together with Stephanie? asked Lysander. Lysander knew this because Luna had once been at the Potter´s house with the boy´s and they had seen one of Teddy´s letters.

- No, we´re broken up. I´m with Victorie. said Teddy and smiled at them and then at Victorie who smiled back at him and they started snogging again, seemingly unable to resist eachother.

Albus just shook his head and pulled on the arm of Lysander and they set of for the great hall again. It turned out that Lysander was not good at finding locations so it was up to Albus to find it.

It took about 15 minutes until Albus finally admitted defeat. Albus looked at Lysander who seemed to be staring out into space when all of a sudden he pushed Albus from where he stood. Albus said;

- What was that for?

- There were nargles where you stood. said Lysander casually. Albus shook his head and started walking into what he thought was the right way to the great hall.

Finally, after another five minutes they reached the great hall. Albus and Lysander saw James and Fred sitting by the gryffindor table and went and sat opposite them. James and Fred looked at them and smiled.

- Hey, how was the first night at Hogwarts? asked Fred. Fred was Albus and James´ cousin. His father was theire uncle George.

Fred was a nice guy and a real prankster. He and James always had somekind of mischeifs going on. Fred was named after George´s twin brother Fred, who had died fighting in the second wizard war.

- Best night´s sleep. said Albus and smiled.

- It was great! I saw wrackspurts everywhere! said Lysander.

Fred and James looked at him like he was crazy, but the brushed it of and smiled at him.

- What are you guy´s doing up so early? asked Albus.

- Waiting for the Slytherins. said James with an evil glint in his eye.

- I don´t even want to know. said Albus and laughed.

After about 20 minutes, Scorpius, Louis, Lorcan, Rose and Caitlin walked into the hall and spotted them eating. They all said theire Hello´s and then continued to eat. By that time almost the entire hall was filled with students.

Professor McGonagall went around and passed out everyone´s schedules

. When she was passing them out to the Albus, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Caitlin she smiled and said to them;

- Don´t worry. You´ll do great.

When she had left, Albus saw that Caitlin looked very nervous. Since she sat opposite him, he reached out his hand and laid it ontop of her´s, squeezing lightly. He said to her;

- Are you okay?

- What if I make a complete fool of myself? What if I´m not as good the pureblood wizards and witches? she said with a nervous tone of her voice.

- Don´t worry. You will do great. he said and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back.

- Thank you Albus. she said.

- So, what do we have first? Albus asked everyone around him.

- Seem´s like we all have potions first of all. said Louis.

- We should get going. It start´s in 24 minutes. said Scorpius.

They all went up to Gryffindor tower to get theire books, quills and pargement, notebooks. About 20 minutes later they had reached the potions classroom and were waiting outside with the rest of the Gryffindor first years and Slytherin first years who they were supposed to be having potions with, and for Professor Slughorn, who was the potions professor, to arrive.

When they were let in the classroom Albus, Caitlin, Scorpius, Rose and Louis sat at one table and Lorcan and Lysander sat at the table next to them. A girl and boy sat next to them. The girl had straight, long black hair and grey and the boy had blonde short hair and blue eyes. The boy started talking to Lorcan and Lysander, smiling at them, whilst the girl sat there and looked uncomfortable.

Professor Slughorn called for silence and started calling out everyone´s names. Albus picked up that the girl´s name was Katniss Everdeen and the boy´s name was Peeta Mellark.

- Now, we ought to start out with a simple potion. Please open your books to page 24 , read the recepie for cure of boils and get your ingredients and cauldrons out. You all have one hour. Good luck. said professor Slughorn. They all opened theire books, read the recepie and set off.

After the hour had passed, professor Slughorn went around to look at everyone´s potions. Rose did the best this class and was very happy about it, but Caitlin looked even happier. When the class was over, Albus asked Caitlin why she was so happy. She answered him;

- Professor Slughorn said I did good.

- That´s great. I told you you would do good. he said and smiled at her.

- Yeah I guess you did. So, what do we have next? she said.

- We have Herbology in 10 minutes. said Rose.

They walked to the green-houses, and luckily they don´t have to wait for professor Longbottom to arrive. Everyone in theire class takes theire seats. Albus, Caitlin and Rose take one table whilst Louis, Lysande, Lorcan and Scorpius sit by another table. Peeta and the girl Katniss walks up to Albus and asks if they can sit with them. Albus nods his head and the sit down. Peeta reaches out his hand towards Albus first, then Caitlin and then Rose. He said;

- Hi. I´m Peeta and this is my friend Katniss.

- Hello. said all three of them.

- Nice to meet you. said Rose.

This was the first time Albus could studie Peeta and Katniss properly. He noticed that Peeta had light blue eye´s with a friendly glint to them and that Katniss had grey eye´s with a nervous and anxious look in them. Peeta was quite muscular and Katniss was also musculor, and looked as though she was a hunter.

That day continued with Transfiguration and Defense against the dark arts. In most of the classes, they had to see demonstrations and take notes, since it was only the first week. By the end of Herbology, theire last lesson of theire first week, they were all happy it was finnaly the weekend.


End file.
